Une veste pour réchauffer le coeur
by Dysnei
Summary: Simon a le coeur brisé. Il ne veux plus voir ni entendre parler de Clary. Mais son souvenir reste et ses larmes coulent. Heureusement qu'une discussion avec Raphaël peut tout arranger


**Pairing :** Simon/Raphael

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Cassandra Clarke.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Mon premier OS Saphael ! Et ma première fanfiction dans l'univers de Shadowhunters… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira )

* * *

Simon sortit de l'Institut encore furieux après sa meilleure amie. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, et qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait ? Rien. Ce foutu Chasseur d'Ombre récoltait toute la gloire alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Et lui n'était qu'un vulgaire vampire inutile !

Il l'entendait crier son nom, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il voulait être seul. Il voulait disparaître loin de cet endroit qui le répugnait, de ces gens qu'il détestait, et qu'il avait fréquenté juste pour rester auprès de Clary qui venait clairement de l'abandonner pour le beau blond aux tatouages étranges.

Il déambula dans les rues de New-York, seul avec lui-même, et s'arrêta mécaniquement devant la porte de son appartement. Il resta dehors, devant cette porte qu'il avait ouverte tant de fois seul ou en compagnie de Clary, et l'image de cette dernière et de Jace envahit sa mémoire. Il essaya de la chasser de son esprit, mais le souvenir semblait en avoir pris possession. Alors il ouvrit la porte avec la force qui l'animait depuis que celle qui était sa meilleure amie avait décidé de le transformer en monstre, entra dans le vestibule et s'écroula sur les marches de l'escalier.

Deux visages féminins attirés par le vacarme se précipitèrent dans l'entrée de leur appartement.

« Simon ? »

Lorsqu'il vit sa mère qui le dévisageait, le garçon se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas être ici. Cette maison qui avait été la sienne, où il avait grandi, elle renfermait trop de souvenirs douloureux de sa vie d'avant, celle où il n'était qu'un simple être humain amoureux de sa meilleure amie, celle où il avait une famille. Maintenant, lorsqu'il voyait sa mère et sa sœur, il avait l'impression de faire face à deux inconnues, deux visages lointain dont l'image s'effaçait lentement. Il ne voulait pas être ici.

Sans un mot pour les deux femmes, il se releva brusquement et sortit de l'appartement. Puis il se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il laissait juste ses jambes le porter dans ces rues sombres. Puis, lorsque le souffle vint à lui manquer, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui.

Une grande façade noire élevait ses murs devant lui. Au-dessus de la porte, une pancarte : _Hôtel Dumort._

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa maison n'était plus ce vieil appartement au cœur de New-York où vivaient sa mère et sa sœur. Sa maison, c'était cet hôtel qui l'avait accueilli lors de sa transformation. Tous ses habitants qui l'avaient aidé à accepter l'idée que vampire ne rimait pas forcement avec monstre. Sa famille, ce n'était plus ces deux femmes qu'il venait de rencontrer, ni cette fille avec qui il avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance et qui venait de le laisser tomber, c'était désormais Raphaël et tous les autres. Ceux qui étaient comme lui.

Il se laissa tomber sur le perron du bâtiment, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la trahison de Clary. Même si ça n'en était pas une à proprement parler, il l'avait perçu comme tel. Il l'avait vu embrasser Jace avec toute la passion dont elle était capable. Son cœur s'était déchiré comme une vulgaire de papier et tous les morceaux c'étaient embrasés sous un feu de jalousie. Car oui, il était jaloux. Jaloux que cet inconnu prétentieux lui aie prit sa place qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'occuper. Celle dans le cœur de Clary.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit machinalement la main dans la poche de son jean. Celle-ci trouva un morceau de papier de sa poche et le déplia. C'était une photo. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux sur ce cliché. Ils avaient dix ans et se tenaient la main, comme deux enfants amoureux. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Le cœur de Simon se comprima dans sa poitrine et une perle salée roula sur sa joue, sur le visage souriant et entouré de boucles oranges de sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait désormais plus retenir ses larmes. Elles se libéraient de l'emprise de ses yeux les unes après les autres, tombant sur la vieille photographie.

Pris dans un excès de rage incontrôlable, il déchira le papier en confettis en suivant l'image de son cœur. Puis il jeta les petits bouts de clichés le plus loin possible tout en les regardants tomber comme de la neige un jour froid de décembre pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« Tu dois vraiment la détester pour faire ça… »

Simon se retourna, surpris. Perdu dans son enfance, il n'avait pas vu Raphaël sortir de l'Hôtel et se glisser derrière lui.

Il essuya rapidement les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage avec son t-shirt. Les vampires ne devaient pas se laisser dominer par leurs émotions.

Raphaël s'assit à ses côtés sur les marches de l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu sois autant en colère contre elle ? »

La plus jeune hésita, il ne savait si c'était une bonne idée de se confier à Raphaël à propos de ses histoires d'adolescents avec Clary. Mais il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et Raphaël était la personne avec qui il se sentait le plus en confiance, même s'il avait tendance à le nier. Alors il respira un bon coup et lui raconta tout. Il lui parla de ses sentiments envers Clary, lui raconta deux ou trois moments de leurs vies où il avait été là pour elle, et, enfin, lui parla de ce moment, quelques heures plus tôt, où il avait ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie pour sortir la voir et qu'il les avait trouvés collés l'un contre l'autre, elle et Jace, leurs souffles entremêlés et leurs lèvres scellées comme par une promesse à l'autre. Puis il se tût tandis qu'une larme redessinait un chemin sur sa joue rougie par le froid.

Raphaël prit la main de son ami et la serra dans la sienne pour le réconforter. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, il savait que le meilleur moyen de réconforter une personne n'était pas avec les mots mais avec le cœur.

Le jeune cœur brisé lui fit un sourire triste. Il avait l'impression que se confier l'avait aidé à expulser une bonne partie de la douleur qui empoisonnait son sang. Même maintenant qu'il avait Raphaël à ses côtés, le souvenir qui avait agi comme un virus durant les heures précédentes commençait à disparaître.

Une brise fraiche vint ébouriffer les cheveux bouclés de Simon, qui eût un frisson. Le froid était persistant dans cette partie du mois. Ce fût en le voyant frissonner que Raphaël se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa veste à l'Institut.

« Je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas… » fit Simon qui venait également de le remarquer. Raphaël n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que retourner là-bas était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup qui avait déchiqueté son cœur.

« Tu n'a pas à y retourner. Des vestes, ce n'est pas ce qui me manque. Je peux t'en donner une… »

Le novice le regarda avec surprise. S'il y avait bien une chose que Raphaël avait horreur de partager, c'était ses vestes. Alors lui en donner une, c'était comme s'il lui avait dit qu'avant d'être un vampire, il était une licorne fluo qui vivait en colocation avec un cupcake.

« Ta santé m'importe plus que mes vestes ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser mourir de froid (façon de parler) juste parce que je suis un vieux vampire égoïste ? »

Le rire de Simon résonna dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Pour la première fois durant la journée, il éprouvait un sentiment de bien-être. Il s'approcha de son ami vampire et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Puis il ferma les yeux. Sa présence était tellement rassurante…

Finalement, se confier à Raphaël était la meilleure chose qui ai pu lui arriver. Et puis, après tout, si sa meilleure amie ne l'avait pas choisi, c'était parce que qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

L'ainé, quant à lui, eût un sourire. Le rire de son cadet lui importait plus que toutes les vestes du monde. Il donnait à sa vie terne d'immortel des nuances de couleurs magiques qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Les couleurs de la vie, et de l'amour.

La respiration calme et ample de Simon lui indiqua que celui-ci s'était endormi. Alors il se libéra doucement de son emprise, le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour éviter de le réveiller et rentra à l'intérieur de l'Hôtel. Il monta les escaliers, prit le couloir et ouvrit sans bruit la porte de la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Simon. Puis il le déposa toujours aussi délicatement sur le lit, enleva sa veste et la lui disposa en guise de couverture.

Il écarta une mèche bouclée du visage du jeune garçon. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le léger touché de son doigt, et lui fit un sourire angélique.

« Merci. »


End file.
